Young Love
by Fairytaillovegirl
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia told Natsu's ex she was dating him. Now they have to pretend it's true, since the whole school heard her say it. It's awkward to pretend you're dating you're childhood friend, but, Will love actually happen? What if Lucy's cousins try to help them fall in love? Read to find out, AU (HORRIBLE SUMMARY! i know) Nalu! And There's a poll you guys can vote on! Hope you it
1. Chapter 1

**Hi i decided to make this story! I was just bored and started writing and here it is! I hope you like it and check out my other storie: Slayers Matching. I'm writing another stories so i'll soon have like 4 stories! Welp, I hope you like it**

 **I SADLY own nothing but the story (If i did Nalu would have happened a long time ago)**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I was bored so i decided to text one of my bestfriends

Lucy: _Hi_

Natsu: _Hi Lucy, Whatcha doing?_

Lucy: _Not much, Me and my brother made a bet and the loser had to clean the winner's room. Guess who lost?_

Natsu: _you_

Lucy: _Dude you're so negative! He lost_

Natsu: _Haha, Sorry_

Lucy: _What r u doing_

Natsu: _Playing cards with my sis_

Lucy: _Didn't she have crafting lessons_

Natsu: _It's summer! Weirdo!_

Lucy: _Forgot, geez_

Natsu: _Ha, kay_

Lucy: _You coming today?_

Natsu: _Don't know_

Lucy: _Anyway, gotta go but text you later_

Natsu: _Kay_

"LAXUS!" I yelled my brother from downstairs

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT! I'M CLEANING YOUR FUCKING ROOM! AGH!" He yelled

I knew he was mad

But he knew I'm a genius at rock, paper, scissors

"DUDE! The whole neighborhood heard you!" I said as i entered my room

I was surprised to see it was clean and everything was in its place

"AGH! Lucy, You're such a slob! I was supposed to have a date with Mira and i had to cancel!" He said pointing at me

"SHUT IT! I won, Fair and square. Now suck it up and boo hoo! By the way, Some of our friends are coming over so finish my room, _asshole_ " I said smiling

"Wait! Is Sting coming?" He asked

I nod "He is our friend you know" I said dropping in my bed

"Yeah, But he likes you" He said and i blushed

"W-Well, Whatever, We'll see about that" i said as i got up from my bed and started looking for clothes to wear in my drawers

"I'm gonna change, Thanks for cleaning my room bro" i said getting in my bathroom

he nods and gets out and locks the door

I take a bath, get my hair ready, brush my teeth, and paint my nails light blue

I then got dressed in some leggings, a Blue crop top, And vans. Nothing too complicated

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"LAXUS!" I yelled, he should have understand and go open the door

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"LAXUS!" I yelled again

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"LAXUS! OPEN THE FUCKING DAMN DOOR, DAMNIT!" I yelled running downstairs

By the way, mom and dad aren't home so i can yell curses, If they were here they would've _killed_ me by now

"COMING, DAMNIT!" He yelled

"NEVERMIND, ASSHOLE, I GOT IT!" I yelled

Laughs were heard from outside

I opened the door to be greeted by a bunch of laughs

"Lucy!" They all yelled

"Guys! Natsu, You came!" I said as i ran and hugged him

He hugged back and then step aside for me to see his sister who was behind him all this time

"Damn it! You're Wendy! You grew up so fucking much!" Laxus said ruffling her hair and she smiled

"Hi, you guys all look so changed even though is have been 2 months !" She said hugging all of us

"Guys! How about we do that game we did when we were young" Levy said

"What game?" Natsu asked

The thing is we are all childhood friends and we are still friends in high school which is Magnolia high.

"The game was you had a king and some sticks with numbers and the king could order a number around, something like that" Levy said

"Oh yeah that sounds fun. Let's do it" Wendy said

Hold it! I haven't formally introduce myself

I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm 18, I have a brother Named Laxus Heartfilia, He's 19, and he is the most annoying thing in the entire living world. Our parents, Jude and Laila Heartfilia, don't like us to curse or anything around that matter but since they're trip celebrating they're anniversary, we can curse all we want

"Oh shit, i remember how this game went" Dan said

 **(A/N They're going to curse A LOT)**

"Well, That makes me want to play more!" Natsu said

Levy went to the kitchen and got some BQ sticks

Laxus got a marker and wrote the numbers

"Alright, let's start this shit!" Gajeel said

We were 14 teens, so yeah it took 14 BQ Sticks, We only had 15 so there's only an extra one

"Kay" Mira said

We all took a stick

"I'm KING!" Gray shouted

We all frowned knowing what he always made us do

"I order 5 to punch 7" Gray said

Fight

I got worried

alright so Laxus was sitting next to me and i saw he was 5

I'm so worried for whoever is 7

"Who's the lucky one and who's the asshole?" Gray asked

We then heard a laugh

We all turned around to see Laxus smiling

"I'm 5. Who's gonna be my punching bag?" He asked Standing up

" _Well_...Fuck" Dan said

We all laughed

"I'm fucking 5! Damn it!" Dan yelled

Laxus stood up and punched Dan

Dan flew across the room

Since he was alive, i think Laxus hold back

"Next!" Mira said

Laxus sat down after helping Dan get up

"I'm King! Fuck yea!" I yelled

Laxus smiled and natsu fist bumped me

"Alright so i want 9 to kiss 2's cheek" I said

"AGH!" Levy yelled

I smiled

"Seriously! Fine, shrimp come here!" Gajeel said

I laughed and High fived Natsu who was in my left

Levy stood up and stood in front of Gajeel

He stood up and kissed her cheek

He sat down and so did Levy

 **Next round**

"I'M KING!" Sting yelled and i smiled

Natsu frowned

"I order Number 13 to hug 11" He said

"Fuck" I cursed i was 11

"Welp, Who do i gotta hug?" Natsu asked

I guess he's 13

I raised my hand and he blushed madly so did i

Ok, so i might like Natsu, But what about Sting? He seems nice too

Nah, I like natsu a bit more

Anyway, he made his way over to me and hugged me

I was enjoying the hug and i hope he did too

After the hug we kept playing and embarrassing stuff happened but it was worth it

Being with our friends was the best

We planned on meeting at the beach next weekend

Since it was Sunday

Rogue ordered pizza and we ate it then Laxus took out the play station

For a few minutes the boys went on about how he had the latest version

While the girls talked about the past

"We're lucky i always have a GTA with me. I have all of them but i always bring the newest one" Natsu said as he reached over to a backpack he had

"Girls, Wanna play, Or at least, _Know_ how to play?" Gray asked

I laughed "Oh, _Do i_? I totally rule at it! I'm even better than Sparky here! Gimme one!" I said

Gray threw me a control and Laxus growled

We set up the game and i was definitely better than everyone so the girls were cheering for me since all the guys were shocked

When we finished playing

"Dude! Lucy, You're great! I thought you were lying but you weren't! You're awesome!" Dan said

I nod and fist bump him

"Welp! Who's hungry? I think we still have some more pizza!" Natsu said

"Natsu, you can eat if you want, we all know you're the _only one_ hungry already" Levy said

we all nodded

"Fine" He said

Natsu walked to kitchen and started eating

Meanwhile Gajeel was checking all of our games

"Laxus, Do you have Assassins Creed?" He asked

Laxus nodded "Yeah, It's there...somewhere" He said trying to look for it

"Laxus, what games do you have that girls, _not_ like Lucy that can play anything, can play?" Mira asked making me laugh

It's true though, I can play _and_ win anything

"Super Mario bros? Just Dance? Lego Marvel superheroes? I don't know" He answered

"We don't have much games that are for, well, beginners, You know Laxus, Nothing too easy" I say

Laxus laughs

We ended up playing Super Mario Bros with our Wii U

Yes, we have money so we buy stuff that are fun

After 4 hours or so, Now it was 8:10 p.m. , So our friends started to leave

"I gotta go, Jellal is gonna walk me home. See ya tomorrow!" Erza said leaving

"Bye" Jellal said leaving with Erza

"I have to go, Parents called, Jet and Droy, came by!" Levy said

Jet and Droy were Levy's Brothers, They are WAY overprotective of her, But she still loves them, Jet's 21 and Droy's 20, And at first they didn't approve of Gajeel with her but when they saw how much they loved each other, They approved, And another fact, They both are moving constantly cuz of their job so when they visit there's a party. Btw, Jet and Droy are both adopted

"That's awesome, Levy-chan!" I say hugging her

"I gotta go they leave tomorrow at midnight, so i only have a day!" She said leaving

"Gotta get shrimp to meet the idiots, Bye, Btw Lucy, Teach Shrimp how to play all those video games!" He said smiling a bit

i laughed and nodded

"I gotta go Lucy! I see ya tomorrow, You're awesome at Playing GTA!"Dan said hugging me and then leaving

I waved

"Lucy! I got to go, Elfman Made a mess and needs help cleaning, Anyway, Call me when you know who you wanna date cuz i wanna help you get him! " Mira said waving

After they all left there was still Natsu and Wendy

"Luce, My mom called, I have to go, Arigato for today, See ya tomorrow!" He said leaving with Wendy

When they left

"You didn't have to show off in GTA" Laxus said going upstairs

I was beside him "You're a loser you can't change that" I say

"Fuck off" He said

"Fuck you"

"I hate you!"

"Feeling is mutual"

"For once, I wish i could annoy the fuck out of you" he said

" You already did" I said punching his arm

"You hit like a girl" He said

"That was what i was hoping for! I am a Girl you dumbass, And that was warming up, Prepare to be beaten up, By a Badass girl!" I said already fighting him

After the fight we ended up badly hurt so i had to call someone

Grandma Spetto

She sat us in some chairs in the living room and there she tended our wounds

"You guys cant go one day without fighting can't ya" She asked

I glared at the asshole i have for a brother and he glared back

"Well, I told your parents I'm staying here for a week since they're not sure you guys will be alright alone, So get some sleep, tomorrow is a busy day, We have to pick up your cousins at the airport" She said patting our backs

She then left to go to the guests room

We were now walking towards our room

"Hey asshole, You think May and Haru will like us? I mean we saw May when she was Three and Haru when he was 5 . It's been a lot of years"

 **(A/N Naming the boy after one of my favorite characters, The anime will be in the end note)**

"I don't know, Aunt Shizuku said they changed a bit, I mean Haru is 13 and May is 11, it's been like a eight years. I heard Haru is pretty good looking and so is May" He said

I knew that what i was about to say would annoy him "OMFG, So you're gay now and Also a pedophile, I cant believe i have such a low brother" I said

"Fuck you, For your information, I'm not gay, and less a pedophile. I am neither i was just saying" He said, clearly annoyed

"Haha, Dumbass, I know, Anyway i guess we'll have to see about the liking us thing" I said

He nodded and once he was in front of his bedroom he slammed the door shut

I went into my room and changed in my pjs

Which are an over sized shirt that said 'I'm Hot' And was Laxus's, and some really short shorts, and a some bunny slippers

I took the slippers off anyway and got in my bed

But before that let's text Natsu

Natsu: _Hi_

Lucy: _Hi, did you get home safe_

Natsu: _Yeah, Whatcha do after i left_

Lucy: _Cleaned up a bit, fought with the asshole, Grandma Spetto came, Got changed and that's it_

Natsu: _Ha, you fought again_

Lucy: _Yeah, What did you do when you got home_

Natsu: _You won't believe who texted me_

Lucy: _I have an idea. Who?_

Natsu: _Lisanna_

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the first chapter. I'm thinking on doing the first 5 episodes and then uploding them. I have some others stories i have started but havent published. Do you guys like the constant cursing? If not, i can change it. But Gajeel and Laxus have to at leats curse a bit, I mean you guys know how they are. The name Haru, I took it From 'Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun' And the name Shizuku is from That anime too. Well R &R, And i hope you like it! **

_**Fly high fairies~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOHOO! I got my first Review! Anyway, Here it is! Finally, I know it took forever, but i was updating My other stories. Anyway, Let's start**

 **I do not own Fairy tail**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

What?! Lisanna is Natsu's Ex and believe me she is such a bitch

But i don't say tell Natsu unless he allows me too

Lucy: _What?!_

Natsu: _She said she was coming home and was going to our highscool_

Natsu: _Go ahead insult her, Believe me i did too when she texted me 'I love you'_

Lucy: _I won't. You're my friend and i don't wanna make you feel worse_

Natsu: _Arigato, Luce_

Lucy: _No prob_

Natsu: _Ne, Lucy, You free tomorrow?_

Lucy: _Got to pick up my cousins but you can come if you want to_

Natsu: _i need a friend so...Yeah_

Lucy: _Kay, got to go I have to wake up early tomorrow see ya at school_

Natsu: _Kay_

Lucy shut her phone and went to sleep

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

Lucy woke up and got ready for school

Natsu as always waiting for her at her door

Then they walked together to school but this morning Laxus woke up earlier so he walked with them

When they arrived school they saw Lisanna with the meanest girls in school, _The 2 Bitches_ or now _The 3 Bitches_

"Look at _her_ , already fitting in" Mira said

Even if Mira was her sister, She knew Lisanna was Bitch, I liked that about Mira, She always knew the truth about people

"Hi! Natsu, I'm so happy we texted last night" Lisanna said hugging natsu

He growled "Get the fuck away from me!" He said pushing her away

"Oh, I didn't realize you were with this Bitch" She said glaring at me

"I-I..." He stood quiet

I had to do this, for his sake "Well, Now you do, So fuck off and leave _My_ boyfriend the fuck alone" I said standing in front of Natsu

I saw Natsu's eyes widen

"Hmph, Then show me you're dating! I mean, Easier said than done!" Lisanna said, A bit sad but annoyed

I turned around and look at him straight in the eye

I gave him the Only-If-You-want-to look and he nodded

He leaned in and his lips met mine

You know how exciting it is to kiss your crush/bestfriend/Fake Boyfriend!

He then leaned back

My eyes widen even more when he smirked

"Ugh, I hate guys like you Natsu, I loved you" Lisanna said

" _You_ dumped _me_ " He said

"Bitch, Get going or you're going to be late for 'How to act Bitchy' class! You dont want to get an _'F'_ in the only class you get an _'A'_ " Levy yelled running towards me

I was frozen

"N-N-Natsu, Why did you smirk?" I asked

"I don't know, but thanks for getting her off my back, though since a lot of people saw we should go with it" He said

he then took my hand and started walking

That means he was pulling me with him

"Let's go LUCE!" He said

Pulling me to class with him

* * *

 **AFTER SCHOOL (A/N I'm lazy~, So time skip)**

"Luce, You're Grandma is here to pick you up! C'mon, Let's go!" Natsu yelled

"WAIT FOR US!" Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, and Wendy said

Natsu stopped running and we waited

After 5 minutes of running towards the door we were finally in the car

We're in my grandma's mini van

I was sitting between Natsu and Wendy

Gray was next to Erza and Levy was in Gajeel's lap since there weren't much seats left

Laxus called shotgun, so he got the front seat

It was a quiet ride and Grandma started humming a good tune

"Oh, I like the beat of this song!" She said turning the volume higher

"Shit, Granny knows music!" Gray said

Okay so Grandma Spetto isn't our Real Grandma but she used to take care of us and she used to pick us up in school and stuff like that, so we call her Grandma

Anyway, the song was Talk dirty

We started singing the song and I rapped then Levy rapped

At the end we showed the boys, girls can fucking rap

When Another song ended we reached the airport

We got out of the car and started looking for them

We saw that the baggage was already in the baggage claim area

So I told Natsu what their stuff looked like and he went to look for it

When he came back with it we saw the kids

The boy had black messy hair **(A/N look for the character he's named after and you'll see what I'm talking about)** ,Grey eyes, He was tall, He looked 15 instead of 13, He had red Beats headphones, Black shirt, Black jeans, Blue Sneakers, Blue Jacket, and an IPhone 5 in his hand where the headphones were connected

Then The girl Had Black hair in a cute braid, Grey eyes like her brother, She had black Beats headphones, Connected to her IPhone 5, She was tall for a 11 year old cuz she looked 13, She had blue shirt, leggings, an oversized jacket and convers

Grandma Spetto ran to them and hugged them and took their hands and started running towards us

"May, Haru, You guys look great!" I say

"Yeah, Thanks, we were tired of that damn plane, It took 4 fucking hours to get here!" Haru said throwing his hands in the air

I gasped, Ok, i curse, My friends curse, But I'm not use to seeing a kid curse

"Haru, There's planes that take longer, Dumbass" May Deadpaned

"Anyway, I don't remember any names so introduce yourselfes" Haru said kind of rudely

"I'm Lucy, This is, Laxus, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Wendy, and Gray, Oh and this is Grandma Spetto" I said

They all waved

"What a weird bunch" Haru whispered

May hit his arm "Fuck you, Sorry for my brother's behavior, He's pretty dumb and he thinks he's perfect" She said

Grandma Spetto nodded and started walking towards he exit, we were behind her.

"So, Haru, Have a girlfriend?" Laxus asked

"I had one but because of the trip i had to dump her, I'm Looking for one though" He said smirking at Wendy, she blushed and natsu pushed her away

"OH _HELL_ NO! You have _nothing_ to see here, Wendy is single and she's _keeping_ it like that, unless is to that Romeo kid, then i could see" Natsu said hiding Wendy behind him

Haru smirked "Ha, I was smirking at her cuz she might know someone, Geez, tone it down would ya!" He said

"Haru" I said

He looked at me "Yes, Lucy-nee?" He said

"What are you going to do about school?" I asked

He thought for a second "I don't know, I think my mom notified my school about the trip" He said

I nod "Oh, ok" I said

He then walks up to Levy "Hi" He said

"Hi"

"You look beautiful today"

"U-Uh, Thanks I g-guess"

"No problem, I'm just stating the truth"

Gajeel then walks up to him and pushes him away from Levy

Haru almost falls and just in time Erza catches him

"Thank you, Scarlet Haired Beauty" He said making Erza blush

"The fuck" Me and Natsu say at the same time

We look at each other then back at Haru who is now complimenting Erza

"HARU! Move it!" I yell pushing him away from Erza

I turn to him

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I yell

Some people stare at us and i notice and i think he did too

"G-G-Gomen! I NEED a FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, OKAY?! I NEED ONE!" He yelled

We all sweatdropped

I look at May who was quiet all the time

She shrugged and i turn back to him

"HEY, look at me, I'm Fucking single and i DONT GIVE A FUCK! LET'S GO HOME BEFORE I KILL HIM!" I yell

Natsu stops me from walking away

"Now Luce, We both know that's not true, You're my girlfriend remember" He said

I glared at him

"Fuck you Natsu, It was just for show, and it's enough to pretend in school, It'll be worse to pretend with my family too" i say walking away again

I was like 5 steps away from the damn door to feel strong arms wrap around my waist

"Luce, Sorry, i was just teasing, But I'm thankful you did that for me" He said

"Agh, Love birds, Move it, I'm tired and i wanna go home" May said patting Natsu's back as she walked past him

All of our friends walked past us and Natsu stopped hugging me

We were already in the car on the way to the house

Wendy was on Natsu's lap And Haru was Were Wendy was supposed to be and May was on my lap

* * *

 **15** **MINUTES AFTER**

May was asleep, Haru was asleep and Grandma said we were going to arrive in 5 more minutes

I was tired so i closed my eyes

* * *

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

I wake up

And first thing i notice is something heavy on my head

Then that when i noticed Haru's head was on my lap and Natsu's head was on mine

I had my head in Natsu's Shoulder

I jump away Squealing a bit

That woke up everyone and they all looked at me

Levy smiles

"Lu-chan, You fell asleep using his shoulder as a pillow, And he got tired so he put his head on top of yours, It looked cute" She said

They all laughed and i smacked Haru's head who hadn't woken up

"The fuck blondie!" Haru yelled

"Annoying little Jerk dumbass he thinks he so badass, he's just a fucking brat going thru his teen years, Well guess what it gets harder!" She yelled the last part

He glared at her

"Okay, we're here!" Spetto said

Laxus carrying May, who was asleep in his arms, Haru and I got out of the car and waved goodbye to our friends

Grandma Spetto said she'd be back as soon as she leaves all of our friends in their houses

We entered the house and Laxus went to put May to bed while i Made some snack for Haru who was hungry

He isn't a bad kid, I know that, But there's something bothering him that's making him this way, I'm gonna know what it is, One way or another

"So, Haru, Do you have any friends back home?" I ask cooking Mac and cheese while he was helping me

He nods "Yeah, 3 of them, I have a crush on one of them but somehow i ended dating the girl she hated...Yet...She stills likes me and we text and stuff" He said looking down

Is that the problem?

"WOW! That's an Impressive Love story! What's her name?" I ask

He looks down and goes out of the kitchen and into the living room, He sits in the couch and takes My Dog and hugs him

I frown and finish the Mac and Cheese i was cooking

I then go sit down next to him and hug him tight

I saw he was crying when he let Plue go

I hug him a bit tighter

"Shh...shh...Don't cry..Don't cry..How about you tell me everything that happened...That always helps me calm down" I said Kissing his head lightly

This was the only cute contact I've ever had with him and maybe this will get us closer

"Shit, Girly stuff!" He said trying to push me away

Nevermind, i take it back

"Her name's Jasmine" He said randomly

I hugged him tighter because he starts to cry again

"She's awesome, And she's really nice, she even said she would come visit me in 2 days, she has family living here so she plans on visiting me, The bad thing is that my girlfriend told me to stay away from her, and that's why i started not liking my girlfriend that much, I also started dating her cuz she was kinda cute and I thought Jasmine didn't like me anymore and so i decided to date her but i didn't know she bullied Jasmine, She stopped once i told her, that if she bullied Jasmine i would dump her, And her condition was to stay away from Jas, So i did what she wanted and texted Jas about it so she wouldn't think i didn't want to be her friend anymore. Anyway, I hate my Girlfriend cuz she didn't follow my rule. She went to Jasmine and slapped her so i dumped her " He said crying

I kissed his head again

"So, you didn't dump her because you were traveling?" i asked

He nodded "No, I asked Jasmine out the day after and she accepted so we are dating now, but i still cry thinking how much she has suffered because of me. And now we're finally together after 3 years of trying to ask her out"

He said finally hugging me back

I smiled "Sometimes love is hard, But it's a wonderful thing, And everybody deserves to be loved" I say smiling widely

He lean back and smiles

"Do you have a boyfriend Lucy-nee?" He asked

"You're kind and sweet, I bet you would be a great Girlfriend" He says

I look away and laugh a bit "Told you telling me everything would make you feel better, And i wish. But i don't, I'm pretending tho" I say and he looks at me smirking

"Natsu?" He ask and i nod

"Yeah, I told his ex so i could save him from being embarrassed. But i told him in the middle of the school so now we have to pretend to be a couple" I said and he nodded telling me he got it

There was a long pause

Then he yawned

"I'm FUCKING tired" He almost yelled

I laughed "The room is that way and eat the Mac and Cheese before you go to sleep" I said making my way to the counter where my Phone was

He went to the kitchen to grab a bowl

* * *

 **10 Minutes later**

He finished the bowl and started poking my arm

"Ugh" I lift my face up and looked at him

"Let's go to sleep, Lucy" He said

I stood up from the chair i was sitting on and started walking with him towards our rooms

When he reached his room which is like 2 rooms away from mine he waved

"Night, And thanks so much for comforting me" He said

He closed the door

I started walking away and in a second i feel Arms around my waist

"Thanks Lucy-nee" A cute husky voice said

I smiled and turned around to hug him and and he hugged back

"Remember, Love's beautiful, Don't miss out on it" I said hugging him and kissing his forehead

He blushed "Fucking Blondie, Don't get all sweet with me" He said And i smiled

"Well, Night Haru, And I believe Jasmine has a great boyfriend" I said

"Night, Thanks" He said going in his room

I Went in my room and changed my clothes

After Brushing my teeth and changing i went to my bed and started texting Natsu

Lucy: _Hi_

Natsu: _Hi babe_

Lucy: _Don't call me babe_

Natsu: _Ugh fine, You're so easy to tease_

Lucy: _Shut it_

Natsu: _Haru is flirt_

Lucy: _I think he isn't one maybe there's something bothering him_

Natsu: _What do you mean_

That's when i told him what Haru told me

Lucy: _But i don't think that's why_

Natsu: _Well you're a good spy_

Lucy: _Ha, thanks. I'm tired so I'm going, kay?_

Natsu: _Kay, Tomorrow starts PWAC Operation_

Lucy: _What the fuck is that_

Natsu: _Pretending We're A Couple_

Lucy: _Oh ok, night, and got it_

Natsu: _Kay Night_

I turned my phone off

Thinking of how the Fuck is Tomorrow going to go. This is going to be a hard

* * *

 **Short, i know. But i'm tired so yeah. Anyway, I'll start writing the other chapter soon**

 _ **Fly high Fairies~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I know it's been a long time but with school...It gets hard! This chapter is so exciting! You'll meet some new guys! And there's fluff...There's also drama!**

 **Welp I hope you enjoy! And...Get ready to go on the rollercoaster of feelings in this chapter!**

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up and went straight to take a bath

Of course i had to run there since we were all competing who had the bathroom

I start running "I WILL GET THE FUCKING BATHROOM!" I yell

"NO YOU WON'T! I WON'T LET YOU!" May yelled

"FUCK YOU LUCY! GIRLS TAKE TOO LONG TO GET READY!" Haru yelled

"Actually she doesn't take that long...BUT I STILL WANT THE BATHROOM!" Laxus yelled

Lucky me, I got to the bathroom first and now they were all running to the other bathroom, Cuz there's only two

I took a bath, did my hair, brushed my teeth and got dressed

I was wearing my school uniform which was a white top with, like, a yellow vest? And a blue skirt **(A/N The uniform she uses for the school OVA)**

"I'm ready!" I yell running downstairs

Right when i take my phone out and was about to text Natsu where the fuck he was, I heard a knock

I ran to the door and opened it

"Natsu, You're-" I stop and look at my phone "2 minutes late" I say

He laughs "Fine, Ms. Perfect. I will try and be 2 minutes earlier next time" He says smiling

I smile

Laxus comes running down the stairs

"Here" Laxus said breathlessly

We start walking towards the school talking about how shitty it is

* * *

 **In School**

 **Normal POV**

Lucy and Natsu have the same class so he walked there with her

Mr. Wakaba starts teaching his lesson

* * *

 **2O minutes later**

"Pss! Lucy" Natsu whispered

Lucy looks next to her

Natsu passes her a Note

 _Luck in the exam tomorrow babe_

She writes something in it and passes it to him

 _Thanks and please don't call me babe_

He writes something down and passes it back

 _Fine! But it makes the dating thing more believable!_

She wrote something and...You know...passed it back

 _Ugh, Fine, Just because of that!_

He wrote something else and passed it

 _Kay_

"Mr. Dragneel, Mrs. Heartfilia, are you passing notes?" Wakaba sensei said

Natsu and Lucy froze

"Cuz if you are, you guys a-" the bell cut him off and all of the students, Including Lucy and Natsu, ran out

Natsu was laughing his ass off and so was Lucy

When both of them stop laughing a figure walked towards them

"Natsu...Bitch...You guys should be in class by now" The annoying voice said

Lucy knew who it was and Natsu did too. They both rolled their eyes and Groaned

"You are everywhere bitch! Like, There isn't a place Natsu and I can have a good time without you Fucking being there" Lucy said

Natsu snickered "Yeah, don't you have better things to do?" He asked

That got Lisanna mad

"Ugh, You guys are so annoying! Grow up!" She yelled

Lucy smiled "Nah, We don't feel like it, Try next time" She said

Lisanna growled "You're just a jealous Bitch" She said

Lucy Laughed "Last time i checked i was the popular, Rich and NICE one" She said

Natsu took a step back knowing that lucy only mentioned how wealthy her family was when she hit her limit, Usually she didn't mention her wealth when she was in arguments, but when they tell her she's being jealous for the hundredth time...

Lisanna slapped Lucy and Lucy just stood there

"You have no right to slap me. You have no right to make yourself better than everybody else. I'm rich but you don't see me telling the whole world or bullying others. You have absolutely no right of thinking you're perfect. I'm not perfect, nobody is perfect. You're just a bitch who wants to be popular, famous and rich. But reality check bitch, people don't become rich out of nowhere, You have to work for it! And hitting people is wrong!" Lucy said

.

.

.

.

.

Then, she punched the fuck out of Lisanna

"Unless that person is you" Lucy finished

She then laughed and walked away

Natsu was scared, but, hey, It was a hell of a show

Anyway, thanks to the fight, they missed the next class

After the rest of the classes Lunch came

At lunch, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Sting, Rogue, Jellal and Dan

Lucy sat next to Natsu who sat next to Gajeel

Sting sat at Lucy's other side

"Hey, Lu" He said

Lucy turned to him and smiled "Hey!" she said

Sting smiled and gave her some flowers he was holding "For you" he said

Lucy's eyes widened and she smiled "Oh wow, Thanks!"

"I hope you like roses!" He said

She smiled and nodded "Definitely"

"Dude! Natsu! You okay?" Gray asked Natsu who was really mad

"I was just passing by and i saw those roses and i thought of you...so i bought them" Sting said

Natsu couldn't take it anymore so he stood up and took Lucy's arm, dragging her somewhere Sting wouldn't hear them

"Natsu! What the fuck?!" She said mad

"That asshole" Natsu not paying attention to her, muttered

"Natsu!" She slapped the back of his head

"Fuck! What?!" He yelled at her

Nah, she wont cry or get sad cuz he yelled at her

She was gonna yell back

"Agh! What the fuck do you want anyway?!" She yelled back

"Oh, Etto...I don't remember! See ya Luce!" He said running back to the cafeteria embarrassed

Oh, He remembered. He remembered, alright, He didn't want her near Sting cuz he got jealous

"What the-?! Natsu! Come back here!" She yelled running after him until a voice stopped her

"We'll be happy to know if you joined the school, Any questions?" A voice that sounded like her Grandfather, Makarov said

"Yes, I also came here to look for someone...Do you think she might be here?" The weirdly familiar voice said

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

No...

It couldn't be him...

I kept listening the conversation

"What would be her name?" Gramps asked

"Mrs. Lucy. Heir Lucy Heartfilia...I believe she also has a brother. Laxus i think. Yeah. Heir Laxus Heartfilia" The voice said

I froze

Only one person added that Horrible word at the beginning of our names. Well, There were a few, but i knew that voice

I knew him

"Oh you mean Lucy and Laxus! Yes, they are both here. Would you like to speak with them?" Granpa asked

"Yes, please" The voice said

I quickly ran to my brother's table on the cafeteria and hugged him

"Laxus! You wont believe who's here!" I said

He was confused but hugged me

I couldn't believe he was here so i started frowning and trying to understand why he was here, So Laxus carried me all the way to Natsu and i hugged Natsu

I was scared

Scared he was still mad at me

Laxus was going to run towards Gramps when the person we both wanted to see the least stood in front of him

"Laxus Heartfilia. Runaway Heir along with his younger sister...wait...You didn't runaway...You guys moved because you're dad was in some dangerous things with...the Boss"

"Loke Leo Celestia. Runaway Heir. Ran away with his younger sister Vrigo. You and your sister are inseparable. Anyway, you and Lucy were very good friends...Until you broke her heart and told her you loved somebody else in the cruelest way possible. Since then we haven't known about you...and I wanted to keep it like that" Laxus said making Loke open his eyes a little

When Loke was going to say something when a girl came running towards them and hugged him

"Loke-nii, You said it was going to be fast!" The girl said

"Sorry, Virgo. I just found someone i...didn't expect to see"

Virgo **(A/N BTW! Virgo is gonna be VERY OOC)**

Ha, she's grown a lot...She looks great

"Lucy-Chan?" Virgo said, her eyes widening

She ran to me and hugged me and i hugged her back

"Ari! What are you doing here?" I asked her

"We're seeing if we can join this school!" Virgo said

Loke then walked up to me

He took my hand and kissed my knuckles

"Lady Heartfilia" He said

"Mr. Celestial" I said

We both laughed

"How have you been?" I said

He smiled "Good actually"

Loke and i were childhood friends. We were the best of friends...We were like siblings. I started liking Loke more and more, When i decided to tell him...He told me i was like a younger sister, He said i wasn't even his type, He said he never thought of me like his girlfriend and he said he didn't want to be my friend anymore cuz i was really weak and small...

I hugged him

"I'm sorry" He asked

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry...For everything" He said

I nodded "Apology accepted, I see old Leo is back!" I said fist bumping him

I took him to the table were my friends were all confused

Laxus and Virgo sat next to us

"Guys, this are Loke and Virgo Celestial. Childhood friends! Now, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Sting, Rogue, Jellal, Natsu, and Dan!" I said

They all said 'hi' and started talking with them

I'm happy Loke changed

I'm glad he's back

* * *

 **After Lunch**

Everyone had to go to class and Loke and his sister had to leave

Me and Levy were walking to math class

"So, is Loke an ex?" She asked and i laughed

"NO! He's a childhood friend like i told you!" I said

"Kay, Why didn't you want to see him?" She asked

"Well we were really good friends and i liked him a lot so i confessed but he said no cuz i was weak and dumb and some other bull, we stopped being friends and every time he walked past me at school he looked at me in disgust...yeah that's it" I said shivering

"Ok~...Well...Does he like you now?" She asked and i shrugged

"I don't know"

"What if he does!" She squeals

Just when i was about to say something someone beat me to it

"That's between Lu and me" Loke **(out of nowhere)** said

I jumped up and he smiled

"I thought you left!" She told him

"Well, I forgot my coat...And it's raining so...yeah...It's also cold" He said

I nodded "Oh...then see ya!" I said as the bell rang telling everyone that our last class is well...NOW

Me, Levy, Natsu and Gajeel ran towards the classroom laughing cuz Natsu fell twice

When we got to class Gramps was there...teaching

We looked at each other and then took our seats

Gramps didn't teach...Like, He was the Principal...whenever he visited a class room it was to check on me and Laxus

"Lucy, Gajeel, Natsu, Levy...Finally" He said

We stood up and bowed

"Lucy, How did It go?" He said

"Good actually...He changed back to himself...He wasn't the heartless jerk i thought he still was" I said

He nodded "Good, Students! Pay attention!" Gramps yelled

"There's a new teacher, He's really excited to meet you...Please come in" My grandfather said, Right away the door opened and

.

.

.

.

.

Loke entered

My eyes widened and so did my friends' eyes

"This is Mr. Celestial. He'll be your new teacher...Please treat him well and don't make him have a bad experience, ok?" Gramps told everyone as they all nodded and me and my friends couldn't even move

Gramps turned to Loke and said "You'll start tomorrow since Today it's a bit late"

Loke nodded and looked straight at me then he gave a paper to Gramps and whispered something

But when he was about to leave Gramps stopped him and whispered something

Loke nodded and sat in a chair

I was confused...But then Gramps left and that made me even more confused

I think i forgot to say a few things about him didn't i?

Well he's actually 4 years older than me. I already knew my friends when i met him. He was my neighbor and so we didn't go to the same school...I never told my friends about him since i didn't found it so important. I was 12 and he was 16, But he still send me some mixed signals about their relation ship at the end i didn't really understand

"Hey guys" He high fived some dudes who i think knew him and winked at some girls "I'm Loke Celestial, You can call me Mr. Celestial and only one person can call me Leo" He looked at me "Anyway, I'll be your teacher and for the guys who play Baseball...I'll be your couch and well...I play too" He said still looking at me "As for the beautiful girls...I'll be playing for ya"

"Or with ya" I whispered to myself

I knew he had a history with girls

He laughed "Heartfilia, do you have something to share with the class" He said smirking

I guess he heard me

"Nah, I'm good" I said

He laughed "Alright. Now, I want to get to know you so when i point at you, you have to say your name" He said

Everyone nodded

He pointed at one girl

"Faith"

"Nick"

"Yaru"

"Yunna"

Like 10 more kids said their names and the only one left are Me, Natsu, Gajeel, And Levy

"And you guys are Natsu" He said as Natsu nodded "Levy" She smiled "Gajeel" Gajeel rolled his eyes "And you...You're beautiful" He said

I blushed

Ok, let me answer those questions i know you've been dying to know

Do i like him? I don't know

Does he like me? How the fuck do you think i know that?!

Is there a possibility of liking him?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maybe

But you cant blame me!

Wait! Let me tell you everyone I've liked but they NEVER make a fucking move until now!

1\. Natsu

2\. Loke

3\. Actually it's only 2

And waiting for them to make a move hurts! Like, You imagine them walking towards you and fucking kiss you but Reality come and bitch slaps you and says 'Bitch please, like life's that fucking easy...dumbass'!

"Beautiful...Come over here" Loke said taking me out of my thoughts

I stood up and stood next to him

He wrapped his arm around my waist

And leaned close to my ear

"I missed you...I'm really sorry...All these years...I've regret it...You were so much more meaning full than...her" He whispered

I hugged him

"I missed you too...I really did...I always regret the fact that i didn't run after you...I'm glad you're back!" I whispered

Then i heard catcalls

And i leaned back

He took my hand and smiled at me

"This girl right here...I've known her since i was a reckless kid who didn't know any better than break her heart" He said

Everyone's eyes widened and i saw Natsu look away frowning

I slapped Loke's arm

"Loke! Class is over in 10 so hurry!" I said going back to my seat but before seating i ruffled Natsu's hair and when he looked up i smiled

He smiled

I love seeing him happy but i also like seeing Loke happy

I sat down and Loke started to ask some questions to some guys about baseball

Then the bell rang and Me and My friends stood up ,taking our backpacks

Everybody got out of the classroom and were going home but since i was pretending to be Natsu's girlfriend and he had Baseball practice today, i stayed to watch him play

Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Dan, Jellal, And Gray were all in the team so Juvia, Levy, and Erza stayed to watch well...Their boyfriends **(Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel)**

Anyway, we sat in the bleachers and watched them

Natsu looked so cute with his uniform on

Then i saw Loke hug a girl, she had pink hair and she had his sweater on

I frowned

I feel like someone stabbed my heart when he kissed her head and told her to seat on the bleachers

"Lu-chan, Are you okay? Who is she?" Levy asked

"I'm fine, And i have no idea" I said looking back at Natsu

He winked at me and blew a kiss

I know I'm our relationship is fake but

.

.

.

I don't want it to be

Agh!

I LIKE HIM!

AND TO BE HONEST I MIGHT STILL LIKE LOKE!

Why does love have to be so complicated!

I smiled at him and blew him a kiss which made his eyes widened and then he smirked

He's such an idiot...But he's soon to be my idiot...I mean i hope so

"Hi, I'm Aries" The girl Loke hugged, Who by the way was seating next to me, Said

"Hey, I'm Lucy" I said

"And I am Levy!" Levy said Out of nowhere

Aries laughed, Juvia and Erza introduced themselves

"So who's girlfriend's are you guys?" Aries asked

"Gray-sama's!" Juvia said

"Jellal's" Erza said

"Gajeel's" Levy said

"And you Lucy?" Aries asked

"Natsu's" I said blushing

"Aha! Cool, I started dating Loke like 5 or 6 years ago, He's the best" She said looking at him

I felt my heart being stabbed like 5 times

"How's it dating the best baseball player, Lucy? And tell me all the details!" She asked

I blushed "He's sweet you know, He's the best...He's so nice...such a good friend...I love him...A lot" I meant it, I meant everything

I then feel someone wrap their arms around me from the back

"And he loves her too" A voice said

I frowned, Does he mean it?

I turned around and see Natsu standing there, smiling

"Practice is over, I'll walk you home, Ok?" He asks

I smile and nod

I think he did this to cover up the Truth

Anyway, Natsu took my hand and walked with me to the exit were i took my skateboard and he took his board, We were riding to my house until a car stopped next to us

Me and Natsu stopped when the door opened

"Princess, you still ride...where are you going?" The owner of the car, Loke, Asked

I smiled and nodded "Same Place as usual" i said picking my skateboard up

Natsu looked at me as if i was crazy

He then took my hand and pulled me to him

"Wait! You're actually going home with him?!" He asked

My eyes widened when he tightened his hold on my wrist

It hurts!

"N-Natsu..." I said putting my hand on top of his hand that was about to crush my wrist

When he saw what i meant he let go and looked away

I smiled and kissed his cheek

"Dumbass" I said, then i got in the car

He stood there frozen till Loke honked and he got in the car

Natsu didn't stop looking at me and Loke kept smiling at me

I laughed "What is it assholes?" I asked

Loke shook his head smiling "Nothing" he said

i then looked at Natsu and raise a brow, he smiled and shook his head too

i frowned "Hm"

"So, You're in a relationship?"

"Yeah, Did you meet her?" He asked looking away not even smiling or showing any signs of happiness or excitement

I nodded "She seems really nice!" I said

"Mhm, She is...She travels a lot though...She will stay a week and then go back to Paris since her family lives there" He said still not showing any excitement or anything, I mean, he looked bored or upset

I took his hand and started playing with his fingers and then i kissed the tips of his fingers and intertwined our fingers

He smiled

He then stopped the car at my house and smiled at me

"I'm happy i saw you today" He said kissing my cheek then he turned to the back seat and shook Natsu's hand "Man, nice to meet you!"

Natsu was silent the whole ride

We then Got out of the car and a me and Natsu went in the house

Natsu was quiet the whole time

"Lucy-nii, Where's Laxus-nii?" May who was seating on the couch asked

"He went with Mira to the mall" I said as i kick off my shoes

Natsu sat next to May and ruffled her hair. "Where's the flirt?" He asked her

She laughed "He's on a Skype call with his Girlfriend" She said hugging Natsu

He nodded and looked at me "Wanna play?" he asked me

i sat next to him and lean on his shoulder

"Are you tired?" He asked me

I nod "Yeah, sorry. Today...Just...A lot of things happened..." I said closing my eyes and little by little, i

drifted off to sleep

"Luce! Ha, wake up!" I heard him say. I felt him standing up and wrapping one arm under my knees and the other around my back, He carried me all the way to my room since i opened my eyes a bit when he put me in my bed. I saw him smile and then leave...Now the question would be...Who do i really like?

* * *

 **Haru's POV**

I saw that Natsu guy walking out of my cousins room so i ran up to him

"Natsu?"

"Flirt" He said

I laughed

"What were you doing in Lucy's room?" i asked

"She fell asleep so i tucked her in" he said

We started walking downstairs

"Wanna play GTA?" I asked him

He laughed "Yeah!" He said

So we raced to the living room were we took the play Station's control and started playing we sat next to May who was reading a book

So, when play Video games i like to have the volume at full level, Hey, I like to have the full experience!

"Agh! Dumbass, I cant read my book!" May said "You're too fucking annoying!" she ran off to her room after smacking the back of my head

I saw Natsu-san look at me liked 'WTF?!'

"Don't worry, She was born a bitch" I said looking back to the screen and started playing

He nodded and kept playing

"Hey, I didn't know you had a girlfriend...What's her name?" He asked me

I smirked "Yeah, her name's Jasmine"

"Cool" He said kinda looking away

I Hummed "Blondie told you, right?"

He nodded "Yeah"

"Hm, Well, Yeah, We've had our bad past...but, we love each other...She's one of the best things that have ever happened to me" I said

.

.

.

.

That sounded SO sappy

"Is the first one your sister?" He asked

I smirked and nod "Yeah, She's annoying as hell but...She's the best when she's in a good mood"

He laughs "Once you grow up, you'll get used it. But then you have to start taking car of her and not letting any boy get near her...I'm saying this cuz i got experience" He told me

I laughed "You mean with Wens?" I asked

He frowned "Yes...Now, why do you call her 'wens'?" He asked me

I laughed again "We became friends, When you were sleeping with lucy the day we arrived we woke up and she gave me her phone number, then we fell back to sleep" I explained

He nodded "Friends?" He asked me

"Only Friends" I answered

He nodded "Ah, Gomen...You see, this is the stuff I'm telling you about" He said

I laughed "Yeah. May has some friends...They're boys, And they're kinda like family so they hug a lot and it annoys me sometimes...So...i see your point" I said looking away

He smiled "It's alright to feel overprotective over your sister. Look, There's a guy in Wendy's school, his name is Romeo, They're Bffs, and sometimes it worries me, but I know romeo is very respectful, so i know i can trust him, but still, you know...it's kind of annoying" He told me

I nodded

My sister likes to hang around my friends and well...All of my friends are kind of fighting to win over her heart

It annoys me

Natsu and i continued talking and playing while i tried to forget about the idea of my friends and my sister

* * *

 **May's POV**

I went to my room kind of annoyed at those 2

I lay on my bed and continued my book, which i may add was in a very interesting part when the 2 main characters just looked at each other deeply and started to lean in, I may also add that Lucy-nii let me borrow this book and now i think i like her more since she likes the same books i do and lets me borrow the ones she finished, she also told me she was going to take me to the library and buy me the book she just started so i could talk with her about it

Anyway, right when the 2 main characters were about to kiss

.

.

.

.

.

"Noooo!" I yelled

The boy, Josh, Pushed the girl, Erica, away

And then he told her he was engaged which was a lie!

 **(A/N SPOILER! I wrote this thinking about when Jerza almost kissed but at the end didn't and he lied to her)**

I couldn't believe it so i closed the book and turned on my phone

I saw i received a text from a guy...Yep...Just a guy...nothing more nothing less...

Zen: _Hey, Babe. How have you been?_

May: _Zen, don't call me that! What if Haru sees these texts_

Zen: _What if he does? I like you, You like me. He cant break us apart_

May: _Well, Answering your question, I'm fine, And you?_

Zen: _Not good_

May: _Why? Is everything alright_

Zen: _No. The girl i love went away with her brother, my best friend, and now i'm totally bumped out_

May: _Zen~! I love you too! But, hey, Haru says your sister wants to come visit at least for 2 or 3 days! If Jasmine comes than you come with her! Please!_

Zen: _So you wanna see me too...I miss you_

May: _I miss you too! Call me!_

Zen: _Kay_

I smiled

I love that guy to much

But i cant tell Haru

He would kill Zen if he knew he likes me

 _Ring Ring Ring_

I answered the call

"I miss you" I said standing up from the bed and walked outside towards Lucy's room

"I miss you way too much princess" He said

I giggled "I miss you more" I said knocking on her door

I heard him laugh "Remember when we promised each other to not do this things...I think i can't keep that promise anymore...I miss you way too much to even care anymore" He said

I Smiled and laughed "Me too, I wish you were here" I told him. Lucy opened the door and asked

"Need something?"

I entered her room, sat on the bed and put the call on speaker

"Zen, I want you to meet my cousin Lucy. She's the best really" I told him over the phone

I could see Lucy was confused at first but then she smiled "Hello, I'm Lucy. What's your name?"

"Zen" He answered

"So, Are you May's friend?" Lucy asked

"I am her boyfriend" He said

Lucy squealed and hugged me. When she calmed out she started speaking again

"So, Are you coming visit her while she stays here?" She asked

him

"Well...I'm Jasmine, Haru's Girlfriend, Twin brother. So yeah" Zen said

"Oh! Really! Does Haru know about you two?"

"Nope. I plan on telling him. But please don't tell him!" I begged her

She nodded "Of course" Lucy assured me

"Babe, Text me. Goodbye Lucy-san, I hope i can meet you someday" Zen said

We all said goodbye and then i hanged up

Lucy threw herself on the bed and threw a pillow at me

"Ugh. Even an 13 year old has a Boyfriend and here i am forever fucking alone!" She yelled **(A/N i changed may's age)**

May laughed

"How does he look anyway?" She

"Like Haru. He's Haru's best friend, So he's 14" I told her

"Ok...Well you do know Haru is going to be really mad to know you're dating his best friend" She asked

I nodded "I know. But i couldn't care less" I told her

She smiled "As long as you're happy" She said

I nodded

"Welp, gotta go" I said leaving her room and running inside mine

I quickly threw myself in bed and got my phone out

May: _So_

Zen: _Whatcha doing?_

May: _Nothing and you?_

Zen: _Missing you_

May: _Zen~! You're too cheesy for your own good_

Zen: _Lol! Maybe_

May: _I gotta go. Haru is calling me_

Zen: _K, Love you, See ya in 2 more days!_

May: _Alright, love you too!_

I turned off my phone and Went towards the living room where Haru was

"What is it?" I asked him once i reached him

Haru smiles "Who were you talking to?" He says with that tone

That tone

.

.

.

He's planning something

Haru only uses that tone when he has something up his sleeve

And that smile. It holds so much secrets

Ugh

"A friend" I simply answered "Now, if that is the only thing you were going to ask me. I shall take a leave" I said formally so he knows that he wants to know just so he can get all over protective and all 'You're never, EVER, going to get a boyfriend' on me

Oh, and _yes_ , I talk formally when i know something that other people try to hide...It's weird i know

He gets up from the couch

"May Aileen Yoshida. Who. Were. You. Talking To?" He asks slowly getting closer to me

I wasn't able to move

He gets like dad when he does this

He gets really scary

His eyes get red and he has that wicked smile

"Do i have to repeat myself or did you hear me?" He said getting closer to me

"Z-Z" I tried to not say it but it slipped

"WHO?! It better be Zero you're speaking about!" He yelled at me

Zero **(Not the evil guy who was named Zero!)** is One of my best friends. I think he has a crush on me, not to mention he is Zen's Younger brother

Let me tell you why Zen is kinda related to everybody we know. Zen has 4 siblings, They go in this order

1\. Jason- 18

2\. Zen-14

3\. Jasmine **(Who is Zen's twin but he's older by minutes)** -14

4\. Zero- 13

Yeah. Haru says that if i ever like a boy it better be Zero since they both get along

But one time

 **Valentines day, 2 years ago~~**

 _He pulled me towards a place were no one was around_

 _He then kissed me and when he pulled away and confessed_

 _He took out a rose and gave it to me_

 _I couldn't stop smiling_

 _But i did, once i saw Haru suddenly punched Zen and they started fighting_

 _I was so mad at him so i punched the shit out of Haru_

 _I remember yelling "why?! Why are you doing this!?"_

 _He stopped kicking Zen_

 _He stood up, Gave Zen another kick and then walked away_

 _I remember him saying "Do what you want"_

 _A month after, They became best friends again...but I'm afraid that if i tell him...He'll do it again_

 **Back to the present~~**

I started punching Haru

"It's Zen! I love Zen! Not Zero! Zero is like a brother to me! I wouldn't even think about dating him! I love Zen!" I yelled at him

Haru froze and i kept punching his chest

I know i wasn't hurting him. I was crying my eyes out, I tried to hit him hard but he didn't even move. He was just standing there

He then pushed me with great force, i fell to the floor

"I'LL KILL HIM!" He yelled

Natsu tried holding him back but Haru was so strong when he got mad, he pushed Natsu away

He ran towards the door, eyes red, full with rage

He opened the door

I ran to the door and hugged the person

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zen"

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Alright, so even i am wondering what to write next! I'm writing CL (Celebrity Love) 8 (?) Chapter. Anyway! Did you like it? I sure did! I honestly thought May should have or get a boyfriend but romeo is wendy's so i was like...'Let's make ANOTHER OC'... Anyway, Did you like him? Please, if you have any questions PM me or Put them in your Review! If you want something to happen for the next chapter, please tell me! If you have a story request, Also, tell me! I will be very busy making AHE (All Happy Endings) Sequel, and The next chapter for CL, but i will try!**

 **I love you guys!**

 **Sneak peak of the next chapter:**

 _ **"Z-Zen" Haru whispered**_

 _ **"Hey. I sence my princess is in danger...Leave her alone, She's happy, and if you really love her...You'd want her to be happy, not sad" Zen said**_

 **That's it for now!**

 **(also there is a review from a guest, about the story, It says i could do much better as a writer, and that the person is not interested in the story. I'm not going to say anything mean back, but i just think that whoeveR it was, could've said that a bit nicer. And even though it hurt me when the guest said i could do much better as a writer, I'm not gonna make you like the story, If you like it, great, and if you didnt, alright. BTW, i just thought i should let you know, But i dont want people insulting that person either. Thanks, anyway, I love you guys!)**

 **Fly high Fairies~**


End file.
